Hitsugaya's Vacation
by Adaon
Summary: Hitsugaya however was left completely clueless as to how she had managed to get him to take a vacation, on the human world, to a "theme park."


Hitsugaya did not like vacations.

Now that statement may sound strange, so let's be clear. It wasn't so much the vacation itself but the aftermath. Whenever he would get back it would seem like there was twice

the paperwork to do, and 15 other things to catch up on. So to him it was just better to not go on vacation rather then fall behind.

This gave the illusion of Hitsugaya being a workaholic, and he knew it. Still whatever people wanted to believe didn't matter. He made a rational, logical decision in regards to

what made things better for him in the long run. There was only one flaw in his plan: his vice captain.

Matsumoto had a good heart, he would never discount that. She meant well, trying to keep him from overdoing things. Hitsugaya however was left completely clueless as to how she had managed to get him to take a vacation, on the human world, to a "theme park." She had even told him to wear some strange garments instead of his typical human world attire.

Going to a theme park must have been designed to be a test of patience he decided. First there was the traffic getting there, the mess that passed for a parking lot, and the worst

of all: the lines just to get IN the place. When you added the fact they were in Florida, and it tended to be warmer then he preferred, and you were left with Hitsugaya wondering for the hundredth time why Matsumoto thought this was a good idea. She was currently going on and on about how much he was going to love this place, wait a minute did she just say blizzard? Did she want him to use his powers? She should know better.

Hitsugaya looked around confused until he noticed the animated character on a ski-jump. Apparently this theme-park was designed to LOOK like it had been hit with a blizzard. Okay, he could begin to appreciate the idea a bit more. He followed her in deeper in to the park. Trying not to make Popsicles out of every man in a 100ft radius that was spending too much time staring at Matsumoto. It was then he saw something new: water.

Water with people in it, lot's of water. Matsumoto was grinning happily has he came to realize she had brought him to a water park. He casually shrugged, there were worse things she could bring him to. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to what appeared to be an artificial river running through the park. People were using some device to float on top of it. She grabbed two of these devices and told him to get on. As his feet stepped in to the water, he was pleasantly surprised with it's relaxingly cool temperature. Yes, there were definitely worse places she could have brought him.

Traveling throughout the park in this manner, Hitsugaya started to appreciate the extent of the planning that had gone in to it. Everything was designed around this blizzard image. Along this river there were even streams of water meant to resemble melting ice. Matsumoto was even going so far as to make sure his raft went under these streams so that he could stay relaxed. Really he wondered why other people seemed to react

so much whenever they benefited from it.

There was much more to do then simply enjoy this river. They had various slides, someone you went down alone, another you "raced" against each other, and then there was the two seat ride they started on where Matsumoto had to keep telling him NOT to use his ice to slow them down it was supposed to be like this. After completing them Hitsugaya decided they were reasonably entertaining.

After spending most of the day at this blizzard covered beach, Matsumoto informed him it was time to do something else. Deciding not to complain about how bossy she was for "his" vacation he followed her out of the park, and they traveled through the greater complex to some garden place. After talking with some person behind a counter while he sat on a bench eating his ice cream bad, Matsumoto dropped a small blue ball that he instinctively grabbed. She held a similar bright orange ball and two strange sticks, telling him they were going to participate in some activity called "golf."

Golf, Hitsugaya decided was a very strange activity. He could think of several more efficient ways to move this ball, but Matsumoto instructed him on what he had to do according to the rules. After a couple of these competitions they called holes, he started to have respect for the agility and control they required. Matsumoto just seemed to be enjoying making a spectacle of herself, jumping up and down any time she hit what she teamed a "great shot."

What he didn't understand is why all of her great shots were taking 2-3 more swings per hole to get the ball to it's destination then his. She just informed him he shouldn't worry about that. She also told him not to mind the fact that he had taken 20 less attempts over the entire course by the time they were finished. When he asked if he did well she just told him it was respectable.

They returned the strange sticks, and Hitsugaya of course got another one of their ice creams they had for sale. Matsumoto tried vainly to get some of his, but Hitsugaya did _NOT_ share _HIS _ice cream. He was however nice enough to get one for her as well, not understanding why she persisted in trying to get his.

At the end of the day, as Hitsugaya finished off the last of his ice cream, he concluded that the events of today had been reasonable enough. He might even take another vacation some time.


End file.
